


Quiet Winter’s Night

by rebecca_selene



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961), Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Anita and Belle enjoy a quiet winter’s night.





	Quiet Winter’s Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 5: [Snowed In](https://i.imgur.com/xPsNbmG.jpg)  
>      -[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 5: [snowy forest house](https://prisca.dreamwidth.org/file/98220.jpg)  
>      -[](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **picture_prompt_fun**](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 5: [dog playing in snow](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/95071.jpg)

Belle throws the ball, laughing at Perdy’s mad, stumbling chase over the thick blanket of snow. The sound disappears into the quiet of the quickly descending evening. Perdy drops the ball at Belle’s feet, tail wagging expectantly. Even though Belle’s lost count of how many times they’ve repeated the cycle, the joy and excitement has faded for neither human nor dog.

Belle bends and rubs Perdy’s ears. “Time to go in until tomorrow,” she says cheerfully. Perdy responds to her tone and words and trots toward their front door. The snow under the windows sparkles in the soft, flickering golden-red lights emanating through the glass. Perdy disappears into the living room while Belle takes one final, deep breath of the crisp air. She shuts the door, removes her winter garments, and follows.

Anita sits on the plush couch, glasses perched on the tip of her nose. Her eyes never leave her book as her right hand strokes an exhausted Perdy.

Belle picks up the steaming cup of tea waiting for her on the coffee table and snuggles under the blankets on Anita’s other side. “Read to me,” she whispers, eyes closing, and Anita’s voice carries them on their favorite adventure.


End file.
